


The Falling of New Beginnings

by KitCat1995



Series: Discord challenge [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Culture, Family Fluff, Post Season 8, space cherry blossom viewing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 05:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitCat1995/pseuds/KitCat1995
Summary: With the rise of the new Galra empire leading to the reintroduction of old cultural festivals and holidays. Keith and his pack decide to enjoy the Poraltic festivil for the first time in over ten thousand years.





	The Falling of New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This lovely little fic came from a prompt on one of my discord channels. it is inspired by the idea of the cherryblosoms and the new beginings they can bring to everyone. I hope you all enjoy this fic. i would love to hear what you think!!

Thanks to the Blades of Mamora’s desire to preserve all that Zarkon hoped to destroy, there were still many traditions and ceremonies that were filed away. With the fall of the old empire and the rise of the new, one of peace, with Krolia at the helm. Many wanted to reinstate the old traditions and ceremonies. One of which they were doing right now.

Keith gazed in wonder at the wide expanse of pale pink and dark purple. The rich purple trees were covered in tiny five petal pal pink flowers with bright purple stamen. It reminded Keith so much of the cherry blossoms back on earth.

Krolia gathered her son and daughter down into a private clearing as Kolivan placed a blanket down with a basket of food. Kolivan began pulling it all out, and Krolia sat with her kits on either side of her.

 Keith leaned into his mother’s right side as they watched in amazement as the petals drift down. “This is like the cherry blossom viewing back on earth,” he thought aloud.

“What are those like?” Acxa asked.

Keith help up his hand as one of the flowers landed in it. He held it up to show his elder sister, “Well, Earth cherry blossoms are very similar to these, though the centers are usually pink or white, the stems are green, and the trees are a dark brown. The viewings, in Japan are called hanami, and it’s when families and friend gather to watch the falling cherry blossoms. Shiro told me the flowers tend to represent new life and beginnings since it happens in the spring on earth.”

“That sounds nice” Acxa commented on as she leaned into her mother.

Kolivan sat beside Keith, as the kit leaned into him. Krolia had started to portion out some food and handing it to the rest of the pack.

As Krolia handed it to Keith she said, “it sound similar to the beliefs around the poraltic flowers.”

“Really?” Keith questioned eagerly, “How so?”

“Well the blossoms are a rare occurrence that only happens the first movement of the phoebe of the decaphebes. Since it happens at the beginning of every year it is our symbol of new birth, and renewal as well. It had been said that on Daibazaal if anyone was starting a new journey in life they would be given a poraltic sapling that will grow with them in their journey.”

“That’s a nice tradition.” Keith commented, he turned to his mother, “How did it get started?

Kolivan and Krolia locked eyes for a bit. Silently communicating something that the two kits could not discern. Keith and Acxa looked at each other in scrunched up concern.

As they were about to question the silence Kolivan cleared his throat, “You see, it all started from a tale from long ago, long before the empires was even an empire.”

Recognition dawned on Acxa’s face. “Oh the story!” in her eagerness she almost jostled her food, “I always loved hearing it, back with the generals Zethrid always had such fun telling it.”

Keith looked a bit surprised by that comment, “Really? I never would have taken her for much of a story teller?”

“Oh she loved doing it, if only for Ezor’s reaction. Those two were hopeless for each other even back then.” Acxa said with a gentle smile. Her eyes seemed a bit lost in memories from years past.

Kolivan cleared his throat again. A small smile spread on both his and Krolia’s faces as they watched their two kits interact. “Now as I was saying, it was a tale from long ago, long before the empire was even an empire…”

 

 

Krolia smiled as she pulled the blanket over her two kits’ shoulders. They had listened so intently to the tale and Kolivan was a wonderful narrator. Once it had ended though, the two seemed to have too much energy and ended up play fighting in the field. Krolia smiled at the recent memory. She liked to think that, that would have been an everyday thing in the reality that she kept both her kits with her instead of giving them both to their respective fathers. She hatted herself for what she did, but had known that it was for the best. The kits had both looked enough like their fathers to live with them without much, or no, repercussions. Though as she looked down at the two currently sleeping kits nestled into each other, with Keith curled into his older sister and her arms wrapped protectively around him.  She glanced up from her kits as she sees Kolivan begin putting some of their things away in the dyeing light.

“This was one of the best poraltic viewings I have had.” Krolia commented as she joined him in the collecting.

Kolivan huffed in amusement. “It was one of the only, Krolia.”

“True. But it was still nice.”

“It is true for many.” Kolivan added with a smile.

“Yes. Though this blooming couldn’t have come at a better time. With this new empire only a few phoebes old, this will represent a new start to the whole of the empire. And to our little pack.” Krolia said as she knelt down over her kits, brushing the bangs from Keith’s eyes.

This seemed to jostle the light sleeper awake. In a blink he was crouching low with his hand griping what would have been his blade, if he had been sleeping in his room and not an open field.

Krolia chuckles a bit as his fierce expression turns to one of confusion. “I apologies my kit. I did not mean to wake you. You can go back to sleep if you want.”

“No, I’m up now.”

Acxa sat up at that moment, “And so am I thanks to you.” he glared at her younger brother.

He smiled guiltily at that, “Sorry?” he tried.

Acxa simply huffed in annoyance as Krolia did so in amusement.

“Come then, you both can help us clean.” Kolivan said as he handed one end of the larger blanket to Keith to help him fold it.

The two complied and conversation had resumed.

“This is definitely better than the cherry blossom viewing on earth. The food is much better.” Keith commented, actually taking a bit of one of the remaining skewers they had brought.

“Yes, and the honorary ones Lotor had held on his ship.” Acxa added. Gazing up at the still falling leaves.

“I remember doing the same when I was a kit,” Kolivan added watching the last of the petals fall. “I had never once thought that we would get to see the poraltic blossoming in person.”

“No one ever did.” Krolia commented as her and Keith joined the rest of their little pack.

 “This is truly a new beginning to the Galra Empire.” Keith said as he watched the petals twirl to the ground.

 

 


End file.
